Rain
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Kebodohan seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol lepas dari genggamannya. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.3 :** ** _If you carry bricks from your past relationship to your new one, you will build the same house._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Rain** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 _Mei, 2016_

Hari itu, hujan deras beserta angin sudah mengguyur Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan, sejak dini hari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan itu akan segera berhenti, meskipun jarum jam kini suda menunjuk angka sembilan. Hujan deras ini menghambat banyak orang yang memiliki kewajiban untuk berada di luar rumah; entah untuk bersekolah, bekerja, atau alasan lain-lainnya. Banyak orang terjebak hujan, sehingga mereka tidak bisa pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka, dan terpaksa kembali ke rumah—dan jujur saja, mereka merasa senang karenanya—lalu menyampaikan permintaan maaf mereka karena mereka terpaksa tidak hadir hari itu, semua dikarenakan oleh hujan deras yang sudah mengguyur sejak dini hari.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut, seseorang yang perjalanannya terhambat karena hujan deras. Seharusnya sekarang ia tengah berada di kubikel kecilnya, mengerjakan _file-file_ menumpuk yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah selesai itu. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan cara mengendarai mobilnya di tengah-tengah cuaca seperti ini, lebih baik berhati-hati daripada menyesal kemudian, kan?

 _Karena hujan sialan ini, pekerjaanku jadi tertunda_ , Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati, matanya masih fokus memandangi hujan yang masih turun dengan deras dari jendela apartemennya.

Baekhyun memang berbeda. Jika orang-orang lain merasa senang karena mereka mendapatkan satu hari libur tambahan karena hujan yang turun dengan deras tersebut, Baekhyun malah kebalikannya. Bukannya Baekhyun itu _workaholic_ atau bagaimana, ia bahkan sesungguhnya sudah lelah dengan _file-file_ yang tidak ada habisnya itu, tapi ia benci penyebab hari libur tambahannya itu.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun membenci hujan.

Karena hujan, hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia dengan bodohnya melepaskan seseorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya dengan tulus, tidak peduli seburuk apapun Baekhyun memperlakukannya.

Hujan, hanya akan membawa kembali perasaan-perasaan dan memori yang sudah Baekhyun berusaha lupakan dengan susah payah selama dua tahun terakhir. Hujan, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kembali penyesalan, suatu perasaan yang selalu Baekhyun rasakan selama dua tahun terakhir, tapi ia selalu berpura-pura bahwa dirinya tidak merasakannya. Bau yang tercium, setiap rintiknya, mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sebuah nama yang masih menghantui dirinya dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

 **.  
.**

 _November, 2011_

"Ini baru jam enam pagi, kau tahu."

" _Kau pasti baru bangun tidur._ "

"Oh Sehun, kalau memang tidak ada hal penting yang harus kau sampaikan padaku, aku akan menutup sambungan ini karena aku benar-benar butuh tidur. Hari ini hari Minggu, kau tahu?"

" _Bahkan saat masih mengantuk kau tetap saja bawel, Baek._ "

"Sehun—"

" _Temani aku ke pesta ulangtahun temanku nanti malam, ya._ "

"Hah?" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia benar-benar heran bercampur kaget, karena Sehun—meskipun Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah sepasang teman dekat sejak pertemuan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu—tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pesta bersamanya. Sehun biasanya akan mengajak Jongin, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar yang melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Baekhyun, dan karena itulah Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. "Aku pasti salah dengar."

" _Mau salah dengar atau tidak, pokoknya kau harus ikut, tidak mau tahu._ "

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa temanmu itu, dan kau mengharuskan aku ikut?"

" _Iya, karena aku bosan melihatmu mengurung diri di dalam kamarmu seharian,_ hyung! _Sudah dua bulan, kau tahu? Sudah dua bulan!_ "

"Oh Sehun—" Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia ingin menyanggah ucapan Sehun, tapi ia tahu Sehun mengatakan kebenaran. Terlebih Sehun menggunakan kata _hyung_ untuk memanggilnya, panggilan yang hanya digunakan Sehun ketika ia sedang benar-benar serius dengan setiap ucapan dan tindakannya.

" _Park Hyungseok itu lelaki brengsek,_ hyung. _Tidak sepantasnya kau terus-terus menangisi lelaki seperti dia. Kau tahu, harusnya—_ "

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku ikut, oke? Jam berapa pestanya?"

Baekhyun tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum di ujung sana setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan. " _Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu bersama dengan Jongin nanti malam._ "

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, menggunakan kemeja berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, serta _jeans_ berwarna hitam yang baru ia kenakan beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menghadiri kelasnya. Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun terus-terusan berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya, hanya pergi untuk menghadiri kelas-kelasnya atau untuk membeli keperluan-keperluannya sebagai seseorang yang tinggal sendirian. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak pergi berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya, dan sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan hal tersebut.

Ia sungguh merindukan dirinya yang dulu, seorang Baekhyun yang selalu bersemangat dan tersenyum kemanapun ia pergi, bukannya Baekhyun yang terpuruk karena dikhianati kekasihnya dan selalu memaksakan seulas senyum untuk tampil di wajahnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, luka yang ia rasakan karena dikhianati oleh sang kekasih membekas terlalu dalam di hatinya, membuatnya tidak bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Semua orang menganggap bahwa Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan dalam menghadapi patah hatinya itu, tapi mereka semua tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Hyungseok—kekasih Baekhyun yang mengkhianatinya dengan seorang lelaki bernama Hong Jaeyeol—dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengkhayalkan tentang kehidupannya dengan Hyungseok di masa depan, rumah macam apa yang akan mereka tempati bersama, berapa jumlah anak yang akan mereka adopsi, dan semacamnya. Tapi khayalan hanyalah khayalan semata.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, dan ia langsung disambut dengan senyum lebar milik Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun begitu ia membuka pintu tersebut. Oh, betapa Baekhyun merindukan kedua pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini, dua orang teman dekat Baekhyun yang dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Mereka memang sering bertemu ketika Baekhyun berada di gedung universitasnya untuk mendatangi kelas-kelasnya, namun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara dan bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu. Dulu, sebelum Baekhyun mulai mengurung diri di kamarnya karena—mantan—kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, pelukan erat yang membuat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, dan membuatnya langsung memukul-mukul punggung Jongin, tanda bahwa ia minta dilepaskan. Ketika Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, ia langsung memasang cengiran bersalahnya. "Maaf, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, Baek."

" _Hyung_ ," Baekhyun mengoreksi Jongin yang seperti biasanya, hanya memanggilnya dengan nama. Sebenarnya hal itu memang tidak sopan, tapi Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun sudah benar-benar dekat dengan satu sama lain sehingga Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkan tentang masalah kecil seperti panggilan. Biasanya, saat ia mengoreksi Jongin dan Sehun untuk memanggilnya _hyung_ ¸ ia hanya bercanda. "Kau harusnya memanggilku _hyung_ , panggilan spesial karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, yang ia barengi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu apanya, kemarin kita baru bertemu di gedung universitas, jangan bilang kalian lupa?"

"Sehun, kau memang paling handal dalam merusak situasi, ya," Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan—pura-pura—kesalnya. "Jadi, pestanya dimulai jam berapa? Dan omong-omong, teman kalian ini, siapa namanya? Kan tidak enak kalau aku pergi ke pestanya tanpa mengetahui orang yang mengadakannya."

"Pestanya mulai 30 menit lagi, kita bisa jalan kaki ke sana, tempatnya benar-benar dekat," Jongin menjelaskan. "Dan, kau tahu Park Chanyeol kan, Baek?"

"Park Chanyeol? Rasanya aku pernah dengar," Baekhyun membalas sambil berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol di dalam memorinya. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukan hal-hal tertentu yang dapat mengingatkannya tentang nama tersebut selain keyakinan dalam diri bahwa ia memang pernah mendengar namanya, Baekhyun menyerah mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, yang pasti aku pernah mendengar namanya. Jadi, dia yang mengadakan pestanya?"

Sehun dan Jongin menganggukan kepala disaat yang bersamaan, dan ketiganya menghabiskan 15 menit untuk membicarakan hal-hal _random_ , melepas rindu karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Semuanya karena Baekhyun dan patah hatinya.

Jongin ternyata benar ketika mengatakan bahwa tempat pesta diselenggarakan benar-benar dekat dari gedung asrama tempat Baekhyun tinggal, karena pestanya diadakan di aula murid, tempat para murid bisa menyelenggarakan acara mereka, dan memang banyak sekali murid-murid yang mengadakan pesta di membutuhkan waktu 10 menit bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuan dengan berjalan kaki, dan meskipun pestanya belum benar-benar dimulai—Jongin berkata pestanya akan dimulai jam tujuh malam dan itu masih lima menit lagi—sudah terdapat banyak orang di tempat pesta diadakan. Sepertinya seorang Park Chanyeol ini seseorang yang memiliki banyak kenalan, karena banyaknya jumlah orang yang hadir dalam pestanya.

"Eh," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia menarik lengan Sehun dan Jongin yang berjalan mengapitnya. "Sehun, Jongin, aku lupa membawa hadiah!"

"Tenang saja," Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Sehun sudah membeli hadiah, dan di kartu ucapannya ada tulisan nama kita bertiga. Semua sudah diurus, Baek, kau tinggal datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol _hyung_."

" _Hyung_?"

"Chanyeol lahir di tahun yang sama denganmu," Sehun memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku dan dia lahir di tahun yang sama, kau memanggilnya _hyung_ , tapi kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja?"

Jongin dan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar omongan Baekhyun, lalu keduanya menarik pemuda mungil tersebut memasuki aula tempat pesta berlangsung. Baekhyun berjengit ketika memasuki aula, semua karena suasana di dalam aula hampir sama dengan suasana di dalam klub malam yang dulu pernah ia kunjungi bersama Hyungseok, dan jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak menyukai klub malam. Dan hal tersebut otomatis membuat Baekhyun juga tidak menyukai suasana pesta ini.

"Itu Chanyeol," Baekhyun melupakan sejenak tentang ketidaksukaannya dengan suasana pesta, dan memilih untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Sepasang mata Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, bahkan Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda itu pasti tingginya melebihi Jongin dan Sehun—yang tingginya sudah berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap dari lelaki itu selain tingginya, adalah parasnya yang cukup tampan.

 _Itu bahkan bukan 'cukup' lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar tampan_.

"Ayo kesana," Sehun mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk berjalan menuju sang penyelenggara pesta yang tengah ber-ulang tahun dan menyampaikan ucapan selamat mereka. Awalnya, sang pemuda dengan tinggi semampai itu tak menyadari bahwa kini ada tiga orang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya karena ia memang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang juga mengucapkan selamat padanya, tapi ketika ketiga pria itu sudah semakin dekat dengan sang penyelenggara pesta, ia akhirnya tersadar dan tersenyum lebar kepada Jongin dan Sehun, jika ini bukan ilusi Baekhyun semata, pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar begitu melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Selamat ulang tahun," Jongin berkata sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol, diikuti dengan Sehun yang mengucapkan hal yang sama, ditambah dengan sekotak kado yang ia taruh di tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Chanyeol, lalu memasang seulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Uh, Park Chanyeol? Aku Byun Baekhyun, uh, selamat ulang tahun?"

"Terimakasih!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar juga tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang sekali melihatmu berada di sini, aku kira Sehun hanya bercanda ketika memberitahuku bahwa ia akan mengajak satu orang lagi selain Jongin, dan orang itu adalah kau. Dan, aku tahu namamu Byun Baekhyun, kau sebetulnya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri."

 _Eh?_

"Ah, kau pasti heran, ya," Chanyeol berkata, masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih ingat atau tidak, tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau menabrak seseorang, lalu membantunya mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan di lantai sambil menggumamkan ucapan maaf berkali-kali. Orang itu aku."

"Ah!" Sekarang Baekhyun ingat mengapa rasanya nama Park Chanyeol begitu familiar. Baekhyun ingat dulu ia pernah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sendiri, dan ia juga membantu orang tersebut untuk mengambil bukunya yang berjatuhan, dan Baekhyun ingat sekali bahwa tertulis nama Park Chanyeol di sampul depan buku-buku tersebut. "Eh, tapi bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Mudah saja, aku bertanya pada temanku yang juga ada di sana saat itu, dan ia kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama denganmu, jadi dia tahu namamu."

"Oh, begitu," Baekhyun bergumam, lalu ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak terdengar suara Sehun maupun Jongin masuk ke dalam pendengarannya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, dan ia baru tersadar bahwa Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada entah di mana, meninggalkannya dengan sosok yang meskipun sudah ia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu, masih merupakan orang asing baginya.

"Sehun dan Jongin sedang pergi untuk mengambil minum," Chanyeol berkata, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi, atau begitulah kata mereka."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengusir perasaan canggung yang timbul dalam dirinya karena ditinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebetulnya tipe orang yang mudah berbaur dan tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini otak Baekhyun buntu, ia tidak bisa menemukan bahan pembicaraan bagus untuk dibicarakan dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ini efek dari tingkahnya yang menghindari orang-orang disekelilingnya untuk dua bulan terakhir ini. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan seseorang, otaknya jadi buntu. _Atau mungkin karena Chanyeol sangatlah tampan dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus pada hal lain selain wajah tampannya. Ya, mungkin_.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh, y-ya?"

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku hanya mau bilang, kau harus bangkit dan kembali menjadi dirimu yang semula."

" _Huh_?'

"Maksudku—aku tahu kau itu sebetulnya orang yang ceria dan bersemangat, setidaknya itu yang aku tahu dari cerita Sehun dan Jongin," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan padanya. "Sehun memberitahuku tentang, uh, mantan kekasihmu. Dan aku benar-benar sedih begitu mendengar bahwa ini adalah kedua kalinya kau dikhianati oleh kekasihmu."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa begitu kesal terhadap Sehun. Temannya itu sudah seenaknya memberitahu seseorang yang tidak begitu Baekhyun kenal, tentang hal-hal menyedihkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sehun tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk memberitahu Chanyeol sedikit bagian tentang hidupnya, dan Baekhyun tak bisa menemukan alasan logis dibalik tindakan Sehun yang memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hal-hal tersebut.

 _Ini adalah kedua kalinya kau dikhianati oleh kekasihmu_.

Ya, dalam dua hubungan yang pernah dijalani oleh Baekhyun, dua-duanya berakhir karena alasan yang sama; Baekhyun yang dikhianati. Kekasihnya yang pertama, mengkhianatinya dengan salah satu teman dekatnya di Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan Baekhyun masih merasakan rasa sakitnya saat mengingat kekasihnya yang pertama itu, meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi setitik perasaan pun untuknya di hati Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah pada Sehun," suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Aku yang memaksanya untuk menceritakan beberapa hal tentangmu padaku."

"Kenapa?"

" _Huh_?"

"Kenapa kau memaksa Sehun untuk menceritakan beberapa hal tentangku padamu?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, tanda jelas bahwa ia merasa gugup begitu mendengar pertanyaan pemuda mungil tersebut. "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya—begini, kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

 _Eh?_

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi sejak insiden dimana kau menabrakku, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Baek. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan berteman denganmu, bahkan mungkin menjadi lebih dari itu. Rasanya—aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam pandangan pertama, Baekhyun."

 **.  
.**

 _Februari, 2012_

"Baekhyun!"

"Ah, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, juga dengan senyum lebar yang sama. Saat itu Baekhyun tengah berada di kafetaria yang terletak di gedung universitasnya. Ia memang tengah menunggu sosok Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bertemu di kafetaria seusai kelas ketiganya di hari Senin. Chanyeol hapal betul jadwal kelas-kelas Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun hanya pernah menyebut beberapa di antaranya di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Chanyeol berkata sambil menarik kursi yang terletak di hadapan Baekhyun, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Dosen Lee membutuhkan sedikit bantuanku tadi."

"Tidak apa, aku juga baru datang," Baekhyun membalas. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sudah, kau?"

"Sama."

"Jadi?"

"Baekhyun, kau tidak ada acara di tanggal 14 nanti, kan?"

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam lima sore," Chanyeol menjawab. "Dandan yang cantik, ya."

"Ya! Kau kira aku wanita?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar protesan Baekhyun yang ia utarakan dengan suaranya yang melengking itu. "Bercanda. Berpakaianlah yang rapi."

" _Berpakaianlah yang rapi_? Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau mau mengajakku kencan saja," Baekhyun tertawa, tidak menyadari bahwa ajakan Chanyeol memang sebenarnya adalah sebuah ajakan kencan tersirat, yang tidak disadari Baekhyun karena ia dan Chanyeol memang sudah sering pergi bersama sebelumnya.

Sejak pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol beberapa bulan yang lalu—dan juga kejadian dimana Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi dekat dan selalu terlihat bersama-sama. Semuanya karena permintaan Chanyeol dan usaha kerasnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun.

" _Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi sejak insiden dimana kau menabrakku, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Baek. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan berteman denganmu, bahkan mungkin menjadi lebih dari itu. Rasanya—aku jatuh cinta padamu dalam pandangan pertama, Baekhyun."_

" _Tu-Tunggu dulu, maksudmu—"_

" _Tenang saja, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku atau semacamnya, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin ini terkesan tiba-tiba dan membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku memang orang yang selalu mengutarakan perasaanku dengan gamblang. Meskipun aku menyukaimu, sangat, kalau aku boleh tambahkan, aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal, kita mulai dari menjadi teman, dari proses mengetahui satu sama lain. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Baekhyun._ "

Baekhyun ingat jelas bagaimana ia tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Semua terasa tiba-tiba, dan otak Baekhyun serasa kosong. Tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul di dalam otaknya, dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, menyanggupi keinginan Chanyeol yang ingin menjadi temannya.

Dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dihidupnya, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula. Ia mulai menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ceria, dan selalu tersenyum dengan tulus pada semua orang. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Semua karena sosok Chanyeol yang membantunya bangkit lagi.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena telah menghadirkan seorang Park Chanyeol dihidupnya.

.

.

Selasa, 14 Februari 2012. Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru muda kesayangannya dan _jeans_ denim, yang juga merupakan kesayangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka empat lewat 30, dan itu berarti Chanyeol akan menjemputnya 30 menit lagi.

Baekhyun tahu ada yang berbeda dengan ajakan Chanyeol kali ini. Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun berkata ' _berpakaianlah yang rapi_ ' padanya ketika ia mengajak Baekhyun pergi sebelumnya. Baekhyun tahu ada yang berbeda, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak apa pastinya yang akan berbeda dari ajakan-ajakan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun ketika jarum jam tepat menunjuk pada angka lima, dan Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dengan senyum lebarnya, senyum yang selalu ada di wajahnya ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bila sebelumnya mereka biasanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu di dalam kamar Baekhyun sebelum pergi, kini Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan langsung membawanya menuju tempat tujuan mereka—tempat tujuan yang sudah Chanyeol persiapkan dengan matang.

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit bagi keduanya untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dengan menaiki bus, dan Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa begitu menyadari tempat tujuan mereka—restoran _samgyupsal_ di dekat gedung universitas mereka, restoran yang paling sering menjadi tempat tujuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka lapar atau sedang ingin makan daging.

"Kukira kita mau kemana, tapi ternyata hanya ke restoran _samgyupsal_ ini," Baekhyun berkata sambil menahan tawanya. "Kukira kau menyiapkan tempat spesial untukku, dengan segala sikap sok rahasiamu itu."

"Restoran ini memang tempat spesial untukku, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, _apanya yang begitu spesial dari sebuah restoran_ samgyupsal?

Setelah mendudukkan diri dan memesan menu yang biasa mereka makan di restoran tersebut, Baekhyun langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan menunggu, seakan-akan menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu ada yang berbeda hari ini Chan, kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Begini," Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedang berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk hal yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat gugup, dan itu merupakan hal baru bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat jarang terlihat gugup, terlebih karena Chanyeol merupakan seseorang dengan kepercayaan diri yang _sangatlah_ tinggi. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu kan, walaupun sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengungkitnya di depanmu, tapi perasaanku masih sama, dan bahkan menjadi lebih besar setiap harinya. Saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku dulu, aku memang tidak berharap banyak dan menjadi temanmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Baek. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi temanmu, aku ingin, bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Aku ingin hubungan kita, lebih dari teman."

" _Huh?_ Maksudmu sahabat?"

"Bukan, Baek." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Lalu, maksudmu apa?"

"Jadi—"

"Cepat katakan, tidak usah gugup begitu."

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."

Karena tidak adanya respon dari Baekhyun yang saat itu hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lebarnya, Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku, bukannya memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku atau bagaimana. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku. Tidak masalah sama sekali kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku, sungguh. Aku sudah senang hanya dengan menjadi temanmu saja, karena aku—"

"Iya, Chanyeol. Jawabanku iya."

"Aku—tunggu, _apa_?"

"Kau ini bertele-tele sekali," Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Padahal sebenarnya intinya hanya satu, kau ingin bertanya padaku apakah aku mau menjadi _kekasihmu_ atau tidak. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu adalah iya, Chanyeol. Aku menyukaimu, _sangat_ , dan aku mau menjadi kekasihmu—atau milikmu, seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Kini giliran Chanyeol untuk melebarkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah lebar itu. Lelaki tinggi itu tampak tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, ia berulangkali membuka, lalu mengatupkan lagi mulutnya, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan hal-hal tersebut, karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak percaya ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir terlalu dalam tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu, ia selalu merasa nyaman dan bahagia ketika ia bersama Chanyeol, dan ia selalu ingin bersama dengannya. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia berada di dekat Chanyeol, akan ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. Perasaan aneh yang pernah ia rasakan dua kali sebelumnya, dengan Minhyun dan Hyungseok, kedua mantan kekasihnya. Perasaan yang Baekhyun artikan sebagai perasaan _sayang_.

Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Chanyeol, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di sebuah restoran _samgyupsal_ yang sering mereka kunjungi. Dan dengan senyum bangga di bibirnya, Chanyeol menjawab, ' _Karena di restoran samgyupsal itu, terukir banyak kenanganku denganmu, Baek. Kita sering sekali berkunjung ke sana—dan untuk informasi saja, dompetku protes akan hal itu—restoran_ samgyupsal _itu mengingatkanku akan kebahagiaan, karena aku selalu merasa bahagia ketika bersamamu. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, orang yang membuatku bahagia, di tempat yang mengingatkanku akan kebahagiaan._ '

Dan Baekhyun juga pernah bertanya kenapa Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada tanggal 14 Februari, dan jawaban Chanyeol adalah, ' _karena 14 Februari adalah hari kasih sayang. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku untuk orang yang sangat kusayangi di hari kasih sayang. Atau sebetulnya, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menyimpan perasaanku padamu dan kebetulan tanggal 14 Februari sudah dekat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu di tanggal itu_.'

Dan Chanyeol sukses mendapat sebuah pukulan 'sayang' dari Baekhyun, tepat di kepalanya.

 **.  
.**

 _Mei, 2016_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir begitu mengingat kejadian dimana Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun—untuk yang kedua kalinya—dan juga hari dimana keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia ingat betapa bahagia dirinya ketika bersama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; perasaan dicintai. Sejak bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa kedua kekasihnya sebelum Chanyeol tidak pernah menyayanginya, tidak pernah mencintainya dengan tulus sebagaimana Chanyeol mencintai dirinya.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol berbeda, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tapi kesadarannya itu tidak menghentikan dirinya dari melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang pada akhirnya, membuat Chanyeol terlepas dari genggamannya.

 **.  
.**

 _Februari, 2014_

Siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun hari ini akan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Tentu saja, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dan ia menyapa semua orang yang ia temui di koridor universitasnya, bahkan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal sekalipun. Alasan di balik _mood_ Baekhyun yang bagus adalah, hari ini merupakan hari perayaan kedua tahun hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memesan sebuah tempat di restoran favorit Chanyeol, sebuah restoran dengan menu utama galbi, makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah memesan tempat di restoran favoritnya, semua karena ia ingin memberi kejutan pada lelaki tinggi tersebut. Ia berencana untuk mengunjungi kamar asrama Chanyeol nanti malam, dan langsung menyeretnya menuju restoran tersebut. Rencana yang sempurna, _kan_?

 _Well_ , setidaknya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa itu merupakan rencana yang sempurna.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, karena malamnya, begitu Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ia berada di kamarnya atau tidak, Chanyeol membalas dengan:

 _Aku ada di kamar, tapi temanku sedang berkunjung._

Baekhyun menghela nafas begitu membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol. Di dalam kata-kata tersebut ada pesan tersirat, bahwa Baekhyun sebaiknya tidak datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, seseorang yang keras kepala.

 _Dan sesungguhnya, Baekhyun juga agak ragu begitu melihat kata teman dalam pesan balasan dari Chanyeol. Kedua kekasihnya yang dulu selalu menggunakan kata 'teman' ketika mereka sedang bersama_ kekasih kedua _mereka_.

Baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun merasakan keraguan di langkahnya ketika ia sampai di gedung tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamar Chanyeol, lalu mengetuk kamar sang empunya dengan semangat tinggi yang menghasilkan suara ketukan yang amat keras. Tapi Chanyeol akan selalu membuka pintu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang ketukan Baekhyun yang kelewat keras itu.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun merasa ragu, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol nanti. Baekhyun tahu ia berpikir terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu negatif sekarang, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir positif, semua karena memori-memori masa lalu yang kembali ke dalam otaknya, membuatnya terus-terusan mengingat tentang bagaimana ia dikhianati oleh dua kekasihnya dulu. Dan Baekhyun takut, takut pada kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama padanya. _Dan ia akan merasakan perasaan dikhianati lagi, untuk ketiga kali dalam hidupnya_.

Ketika kaki Baekhyun sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar milik Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak dengan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh pintu, ia tersadar bahwa pintu kamar Chanyeol tidak tertutup dengan benar.

 _Ada-ada saja, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas karena kecerobohan kekasihnya, namun ia tetap menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk meraih kenop pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun membuat semua pergerakannya terhenti, semua karena rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan. Terkejut, karena melihat seorang Park Chanyeol, yang merupakan kekasihnya, sedang memeluk pria lain tepat di depan matanya.

Oke, mungkin bukan benar-benar tepat di depan matanya, karena ada jarak beberapa meter di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

 _Tapi tetap saja_.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya dapat berdiri diam, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol. Di dalam otaknya saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berusaha keras untuk memikirkan hal-hal positif; mungkin Chanyeol tidak selingkuh, mungkin pria yang ia peluk itu adalah temannya dan pelukan di antara mereka hanyalah pelukan antar sahabat. Atau mungkin pria yang dipeluk Chanyeol sedang sedih dan butuh pelukan. Baekhyun berusaha memikirkan semua kemungkinan positif itu, tapi pada akhirnya, satu-satunya yang ia percayai adalah, _Chanyeol selingkuh. Aku dikhianati, lagi._

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan, tanpa suara, dan meninggalkan gedung asrama Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri satu-satunya kelasnya di hari Sabtu, dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam kamarnya, mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya satu kali, dan semua pesan dan panggilan yang masuk datang dari tiga nama; Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja pesan dan panggilan datang paling banyak dari nama yang disebutkan terakhir.

"Di luar hujan deras rupanya," Baekhyun bergumam ketika ia mengintip ke luar dari jendelanya. Ia menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa langit juga sedang bersedih, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelumnya—menonton kartun pororo lewat kaset yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin—sebelum terdengar ketukan keras di pintunya. Dengan malas, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membuka pintu, untuk segera menutupnya lagi ketika melihat dalang di balik ketukan keras di pintunya itu.

Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun dapat mendengar seruan Chanyeol dari balik pintu. "Byun Baekhyun! Bukakan pintunya! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak membuka pintunya. Hatinya belum siap untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Kau tega membiarkan aku kedinginan di luar sini, _huh_?" Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tega. "Aku benar-benar kedinginan, kau tahu? Aku langsung lari ke sini, di tengah hujan deras, begitu mendengar dari Sehun bahwa kau tidak datang ke kelasmu hari ini tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mengalah pada rasa sayangnya untuk Chanyeol, dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk. Dan ternyata Chanyeol memang berkata jujur, karena sekujur tubuhnya basah dan Chanyeol sendiri terlihat sangat kedinginan.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil handuk, yang kemudian ia serahkan pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau dengar pertanyaanku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatirnya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menghasilkan suara pelan yang untungnya masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol. "Kita putus saja."

Bagi Baekhyun, rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Hatinya begitu sakit dan sedih begitu mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dirinya terlanjur mempercayai suatu konsep yang sesungguhnya ia buat sendiri di dalam kepalanya, semua karena hal yang ia lihat kemarin malam di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Suatu konsep yang sesungguhnya, sama sekali tidak benar.

"Baek? Kau bercanda, kan? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kau tahu?" Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih lelaki mungil tersebut, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghindari tangannya. "Baek?"

"Aku, melihatmu kemarin malam," Suara Baekhyun bergetar karena rasa sedih di dalam dirinya, semua karena ingatan tentang kemarin malam yang kembali terputar di kepalanya. "Aku melihatnya, Chanyeol. Aku melihatnya."

"Kemarin malam? Aku—Maksudmu kau melihatku dengan Jihoon?"

"Iya, Chanyeol. Aku melihatmu memeluknya, aku melihatmu."

"Kau pikir aku mengkhianatimu dengannya, begitu? Astaga Baekhyun, apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikir seperti itu sih? Kau kan tahu—"

"Karena kau sama saja seperti Minhyun dan Hyungseok!" Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat, memotong ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau sama saja seperti kedua orang itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Chanyeol begitu mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata barusan dengan nada yang sama sekali belum pernah Baekhyun dengar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol; nada dingin. "Aku, sama dengan kedua mantan kekasihmu yang brengsek itu?"

"Te-Tentu saja! Kau sama saja dengan mereka, yang tidak pernah menyayangiku, dan pada akhirnya mengkhianatiku dengan orang lain!" Baekhyun membalas, kata demi kata keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja, tanpa dirinya memikirkan akibat dari kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyayangimu?" Chanyeol berkata, masih dalam nada dingin yang sama. "Kau salah besar, Byun Baekhyun. Bila aku tidak benar-benar menyayangimu, aku akan meninggalkanmu di detik pertama setelah kau marah padaku hanya karena aku merangkul sahabatku sendiri, kau tahu!"

… _Setelah kau marah padaku hanya karena aku merangkul sahabatku sendiri._

Ah, tentu saja Baekhyun ingat. Kali pertama ia marah pada Chanyeol, kali pertama ia membentak dan mendiamkan lelaki itu untuk satu minggu lamanya. Semua hanya karena satu hal sepele, hanya Chanyeol, yang merangkul sahabatnya. Hanya itu, tapi hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun marah besar. Semua karena pikiran negatif Baekhyun, semua karena ke-paranoid-an Baekhyun yang selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan mengkhianatinya suatu hari nanti. Semua karena dua hubungannya yang terdahulu, yang sama-sama berujung pada Baekhyun yang dikhianati.

"Kalau aku tidak benar-benar menyayangimu, aku tidak akan bertahan selama dua tahun bersamamu, yang dipenuhi dengan kau, yang sering sekali marah, hanya karena aku _terlalu dekat_ dengan teman-temanku sendiri, Baek," Chanyeol berkata. "Kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku sangat lelah. Aku sangat lelah karena kau yang terlalu membatasi pergerakanku, karena kau yang terus-terusan cemburu dan marah ketika aku bersama dengan teman-temanku. Aku lelah, Baek. Tapi aku bertahan, karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan aku mengerti, bahwa kau hanya takut dikhianati, karena kau takut, hubungan kita akan berakhir seperti dua hubunganmu terdahulu. Semua karena ketakutan masa lalumu yang kau bawa-bawa ke dalam hubungan kita."

"Aku berusaha keras untukmu, Baek. Aku bahkan menjauhi beberapa temanku hanya karena dirimu yang paranoid itu. Aku kira, kau menghargai semua usahaku. Aku kira kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Tapi ternyata, kau malah menyamakanku dengan dua orang mantan kekasihmu. Kau menyamakanku, dengan orang-orang brengsek seperti mereka, Baek."

"Sudah cukup," Chanyeol melanjutkan, setelah melihat tidak adanya respon dari Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah terlalu lama aku menahan diri, sudah terlalu lama aku bersabar. Lagipula, hubungan yang tidak didasari oleh kepercayaan, tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku kan, Baek? Makanya selama ini kau selalu marah padaku setiap kali aku bersama dengan teman-temanku. Kau tidak pernah mempercayai aku, yang kau percayai adalah, konsep di kepalamu bahwa aku akan mengkhianatimu. Benar, kan?"

 _Ya, kau benar._

"Kau tadi bilang ' _kita putus saja_ ' oke, mari kita akhiri hubungan ini," Baekhyun dapat merasakan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Mari kita akhiri semuanya."

"Chanyeol—"

"Asal kau tahu saja Baek, lelaki yang kau lihat di dalam kamarku kemarin malam, dia Kangjoon. Salah satu sahabatku, yang memang tidak pernah sempat ku kenalkan padamu karena ia tinggal di Busan untuk kuliah. Kemarin dia mengunjungi Seoul, karena berita kematian Ibunya. Ibunya merupakan keluarga terakhir yang ia miliki, dan aku adalah orang terdekatnya selain keluarganya. Ia datang ke kamarku dan memelukku hanya untuk menyalurkan kesedihannya, hanya itu."

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun, kesedihan jelas terpancar dari matanya. "Yang harus kau ingat adalah, aku benar-benar, dan masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa, sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahanmu, kecemburuanmu, hanya karena dirimu yang masih dibayangi oleh kegagalan hubunganmu yang dulu-dulu. Mari kita perbaiki diri masing-masing, dan mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan, kita akan bertemu lagi dengan diri yang lebih baik, dan akan ada kesempatan kedua bagi kita."

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun yang hanya dapat berdiri diam, tidak dapat bergerak untuk mengejar Chanyeol karena rasa sedih yang mendalam dan juga rasa penyesalan, penyesalan karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, hanya ditemani suara hujan deras yang mulai saat itu dibenci oleh Baekhyun, semua karena suara hujan mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang bodoh, yang karena pikirannya dan ketakutannya, membuat seseorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya terlepas dari genggamannya.

 **.  
.**

 _Mei, 2016_

"Apa-apaan aku ini, masih saja menangis karena suatu hal yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu," Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap jejak air mata di wajahnya, air mata yang jatuh karena dirinya teringat dengan kebodohannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka, mereka sudah jarang berkomunikasi dan hanya akan tersenyum pada satu sama lain kalau mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lulus dari universitas tempat mereka belajar, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Aku lapar," Baekhyun bergumam, lalu ia mengintip keluar lewat jendela apartemennya, dan langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat bahwa hujan sudah berhenti dan matahari sudah kembali memancarkan sinarnya. Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil dompetnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, menuju tempat makan favoritnya.

Restoran _samgyupsal_ yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana aku mau melupakannya kalau setiap tiga tahun sekali aku pasti datang ke sini?_

Meskipun Baekhyun sudah pindah dari asrama universitasnya, ia kini tinggal di sebuah gedung apartemen yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari gedung asrama yang ia tinggali dulu, jadi ia masih bisa mengunjungi restoran _samgyupsal_ yang sering ia kunjungi semasa kuliah dulu.

Hari ini, Baekhyun lagi-lagi melakukan kegiatan favoritnya ketika ia berada di dalam restoran _samgyupsal_ itu. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dan masuk melewati pintu restoran. Baekhyun lebih memperhatikan orang-orang yang masuk sebenarnya, semua karena satu hal. Karena adanya harapan di dalam dirinya bahwa akan ada sosok lelaki tinggi—lelaki tinggi yang sangat ia rindukan—berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran _samgyupsal_ itu.

Selama dua tahun ini, harapan Baekhyun tidak pernah terkabul, dan tidak pernah ada sesosok lelaki tinggi yang ia rindukan berjalan memasuki restoran itu. Dan Baekhyun tahu, bahwa hari ini juga sama.

Karena itulah, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata berjalan memasuki restoran, dan meskipun dengan gaya rambut yang benar-benar berbeda dan rambut yang sudah dicat dengan warna _silver_ —Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat pilihan warnanya, sungguh—Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran dan tatapannya jatuh pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga mengenalinya.

Dan seperti itulah, bagaimana akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan, dengan suasana canggung yang kentara di antara keduanya.

"Uh, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan, memecah suasana canggung di antara keduanya. "Baik?"

"Ya, baik," Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. _Bohong, aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu._ "Kau?"

"Baik," Kini giliran Chanyeol untuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini, jadi aku tidak bawa hadiah. Maaf."

"Hadiah? Oh—ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendapatkan hadiah yang bukan dari keluargaku atau Sehun atau Jongin," Baekhyun berkata, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa senang di dalam hatinya karena Chanyeol, seorang Park Chanyeol, masih mengingat ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, dan diam-diam tersenyum begitu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah dari diri Chanyeol, selain pilihan warna rambut yang cukup mengejutkan, tentu saja. Chanyeol masih terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang terekam dalam memori Baekhyun. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun, sampai matanya jatuh pada jari-jari Chanyeol, dan di sana, ada satu hal lagi yang berbeda dari Chanyeol.

 _Cincin?_

Chanyeol, yang tampak mengerti dengan arah pandangan Baekhyun, langsung tersenyum pada lelaki mungil tersebut. Senyum itu sesungguhnya merupakan senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari hal itu. "Aku… Dua bulan yang lalu, aku bertunangan, Baek. Bulan depan aku akan menikah."

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
